


day ten

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nude model!Kagami, artist!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine tries and fails with his no hooking up with nude models rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day ten

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: au & doggy style

“Today for class, we’ll have a couple more nude models.” 

The whole class groans, including Aomine. They’ve been drawing nude models for the past two weeks. Their art teacher thought it was important to get a sense of every body type there was. They’ve done skinny, underweight, overweight, curvy, toned, tall, short, and everything in between. 

Normally Aomine would be all for someone naked in front of him, but when it was for a grade he could care less. Of course all his previous grades were A’s anyway, thanks to him being a genius in anatomy. However, there was only so many times he could draw the same thing except a different person each time. 

He sighed, deciding to get up and sharpen the pencils he’d need this class session. While his back was turned he heard the teacher introducing the two models, Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya. He thought about glancing over his shoulder to sneak a peek, but he could wait till they were naked in front of him. 

After sharpening his last pencil, he boredly strolled over to his easel. Already ready for this class to be over so he could go home eat, masturbate, and go to sleep. He sits on his stool next to his annoying blonde friend, who’s smiling at him in excitement since nude models were his favorite thing. Kise was a model so according to him being naked while doing it was an art in itself. 

“Aominecchi! You should at least show a little enthusiasm for this,” he says, flipping to a blank page in his sketch book. 

He shrugs while doing the same. “You know how I feel about this Kise. Besides we’ve been doing this forever, nothing is new,” 

“True, but at least the models are really hot this time,” he says, nodding to them in the corner shrugging off their robes. 

Aomine gives him a blank look, not bothering to look at the said hot models. “That’s great in all, but we’re supposed to drawing them not fucking them. Besides, I have enough problems with fucking nude models,” 

He’s done it in the past and it was a mistake each time. They got clingy, they wanted something more out of him but art was more important as far as he was concerned. Plus he got sick of drawing the same naked body over and over again. Except there was Tetsu. Slender, pale, and muscled in the right places. 

Surprisingly enough Tetsu chose a teaching job over him and he could respect that. He didn’t want to be detrimental to someone else’s career. It still didn’t mean he didn’t miss him. In fact all this nude model drawing reminded him of him for the past two weeks and it was antagonizing. He could only hope these models had nothing similar of resemblance to his former flame. 

“It’s not my fault Aominecchi is horrible with commitment. Plus you shouldn’t be complaining, you get the highest grade every time!” 

“I’m just better than you. Get over yourself dumbass,” he says, kicking the leg of his stool. 

“So mean Aominecchi,” the blonde mumbles, a pout adorning his features. 

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with,” Aomine says after another sigh. 

He bothers to look up for the first time since the models have stepped in the center of the platform, naked as the day they were born. He notices the shorter one first, pale with jet black hair. He was facing the opposite direction for the other artists so all he could really look at was his backside (which was pretty nice for the record). 

His blue eyes then flick over to the man in front of him. Tall, redheaded, muscled, and beautifully tan. Aomine pauses, looking at him from head to toe to get a good idea of his form. After a minute analysis he came to the conclusion that this boy had a similar build to him. Except obviously more muscled since Aomine gave up on working out after his basketball injury. 

He licks his lips, reaching for his thickest graphite pencil to begin. Twenty minutes into his sketch does he realize that Kise was annoyingly right, they were hot. Of course he couldn’t see the other one’s face but there was no way he was ugly. How could he be if he entered the room with the redhead. 

Forty minutes in he realized that this redhead was way above the word hot, but more like a fucking masterpiece. With every line and shade he drew in did he see the beauty in his body. His muscles weren’t overly defined but still prominent, his skin deeply tan and scar free, not to mention his body had the perfect symmetry for his height and weight. 

His dick seemed great too, but he was trying to stick to his no ogling the nude model rule and worry about getting a perfect grade. Which was kinda hard considering him and the redhead made eye contact a huge majority of a time. Not that he minded really, he always felt that he worked better when someone stared him down. 

Except the redhead’s face was equally as sculpted as his body and he honestly hasn’t felt this attracted to a nude model since Tetsu and that was saying something. While he was finishing the shading for his muscles, did he realize he didn’t even know the models name. Most of the time he never gave a fuck, but for once this was important. 

Aomine then looks down at his watch and mentally curses. They only have another thirty minutes left which is more than enough time that he needs. He usually finished first since he was literally the best in anatomy. After he finished all he had to do was turn it in for a daily grade and he could leave to do whatever he wanted. 

But today he didn’t want to leave early. He desperately wanted to hang around and hear the model’s name as the teacher told the class to thank them for their time. If only he wasn’t ninety five percent done with the teacher walking around to look at each students work. He rolled his eyes, lightly licking the pad of his index finger to smudge the graphite. 

He had to break his nude model habit anyway, so now would be a good time. Aomine finished his piece in ten minutes before handing it into the instructor. She did the usual, praising him for his work and giving him an A loud enough for the whole class to hear. He gave the usual thanks and smile before packing up his stuff and heading to the coffee shop.

* * *

Aomine sat down at the usual table in the corner near the window, sipping his hazelnut macchiato with his art supplies laid out in front of him. The only reason he came to this coffee shop was because an acquaintance of his (he refused to call Midorima a friend) had a boyfriend that worked there that liked to give him coffee discounts. 

Which was much appreciated since he would sometimes face the starvation diet of an artist. Looking for a job wasn’t really his thing. He’d rather sell things at art shows that last him a couple months worth of food and things for extra expenses. He thought of it as a way he was forced to manage money that could be good in the long run for his artist career. 

He sighed, dipping his brush into the water to clean it off. Water colors were a past time of his. Not to mention he was at the point where he could never not do art. Even at his loft at nights when he couldn’t sleep, a pencil and scrap paper would become his best friend. 

Aomine was dipping the damp brush into a cerulean blue when he heard someone clear their throat next to him. He looked up from the paint container to recognize the tan nude model from before. He didn’t know whether to feel elated that the model came to him or horrible since he was probably about to break his no fucking nude models rule. 

He set down the brush on a paper napkin, clearing his throat before speaking. “Hi,”

The redhead gives him a sheepish smile. “Can I sit with you?” 

His hands instantly go to moving his art supplies and coffee. “Sure,” 

He takes a seat across from him, setting a bottle of water and cell phone on the table. He then sticks his right hand out, a smile wider than before. “I’m Kagami Taiga,” 

“Aomine Daiki,” he says, their hands gripping one another’s. 

After their hands separate Kagami leans back in his chair, folding his arms. “Sorry if this is weird that I found you. My friend went off to meet his boyfriend at a bakery and I recognized you in the window. I just wanted to commend you on your art work,” 

“It’s not weird, but thanks,” he says, a prideful smirk tugging at his lips, “the teacher showed it to you?” 

“Yeah, more like the whole class,”

He nods, reaching for his cup. “She always does that. I guess she thinks making an example out of me will make the class try harder,” 

“If I was into art I would. The way you capture the human form is really cool,” he says, leaning forward to put his folded arms on the table. 

Aomine smiles, his lips still on the rim of his cup. “Thanks,” he says, setting his coffee to the side, “but if you’re not into art then what are you into?” 

“Honestly? Cooking, at least that’s my main focus right now.” 

The blunette quirks an eyebrow while reaching for his paint brush. “You’re into cooking with a body like that? You have to work out at least four times a week,” 

Kagami laughs, his right hand reaching up to scratch his head. “I played basketball in high school here. Plus I’m a part time fire fighter back in the states, so I have to keep in shape.” 

He nods, deciding against the blue of choice from before for a peach color instead. “So you’re only visiting Japan?” 

“Yeah, me and my best friend come once a year to visit friends and all of that.” 

“So why the nude modeling if you’re into cooking and you’re only visiting?” he asks, looking up from his paper. 

“Pocket cash while we’re here. One time we were looking for ads in the paper and online for something to do. We ended up in the wanted sections for the universities around here and now that’s what we do,” he says, shrugging as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

Aomine nods again, his brush swirling into a burnt orange color. “Well I’m glad you guys decided to do it. Your body was fun to draw for the record,” 

“Thanks,” he says, looking out the window to hide his face heating up, “but you have a great body yourself. You’re not into any sports?” 

His brush pauses, slightly bleeding into the paper until he removes it. He doesn’t bother looking up, instead dipping his brush into the muddy water. “I use to play basketball till I got injured. I tore my ACL in my third year basketball game. It’s healed and everything and I’ve been through rehabilitation for it, but it aches sometimes and I just don’t have the drive to play anymore.” 

“Oh,” Kagami says, his face falling into a frown, “is that why you got into art?” 

“Yeah. There wasn’t much I could do in the hospital so I just forced myself into art. Starting off drawing legs since I couldn’t use mine.” 

“That’s why you’re amazing at anatomy right?” 

“Pretty much. I’m good at other things too, but it’s my vital point.” 

“I can see that,” the redhead mumbles, checking out the colors blending together on the paper, “I’d love to see your other work some day.” 

Aomine pauses while dipping his brush, thinking of going against his rule. He goes back to the painting, his previous image of a blue panther now turning into a fiery tiger. He licks his lips while filling in the tail, a smile suddenly tugging at his lips. “I can show you at my place now if you aren’t busy,” he says, looking up to meet crimson eyes. 

Kagami returns the smile and nods. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

“Wow, this place is fucking amazing.” 

The taller boy looks at the redhead over his shoulder while smiling. “I know right? Some rich dude paid rent for this place for the next six years for me in exchange for one of my paintings,” he says, placing the keys on the counter. 

Kagami strolls past him to stand in the center of the room. It was open space like most lofts. Aomine’s platform bed to the right, a television and couch in the center, and art supplies and artwork to the left. Everything was up to date, definitely very modern and probably expensive. He let out a low whistle while sliding his hand over the couch, obviously real black leather. “It must have been one hell of a painting,”

He shrugged, walking past him to sit on the couch he was touching. “To me it was one of the worst things I’ve ever made. It was a painting of my ex, all in water color and mixes of acrylic paint. The color choices were terrible and I haven’t drawn anatomy that bad since I first started out, but the guy wanted it. In fact he was willing to pay ten thousand in American money for it.” 

“Fuck,” he says, taking a seat next to him, “do you have a copy of it somewhere?” 

“I did, but I tore it up,” he sighs, “I was having mixed emotions about my ex that particular day. There’s a copy I can show you on my computer though.” 

“No, no. You don’t have to, I’m sure it was really nice if someone was willing to pay that much for it. But you’re telling me you refused the money in order to get this place?” 

“Not really. More like I refused to let him pay me that much for something so shitty, so instead he got me out of my shitty school dorm into this place.” 

“That was really nice of him,” he says, noticing his solemn look out the corner of his eye, “sorry for bringing this up if it’s a touchy subject.” 

Aomine looks at Kagami, giving him a small smile before suddenly standing up. “It’s very touchy, but talking about it helps I guess. But anyways, we came here so I can show you my works right?” he asks, gesturing to the art filled corner of the room, “let’s get to it.” 

He smiles in return, getting off the couch to trail behind him.

* * *

Going through Aomine’s artwork takes hours, every sketch, painting, carving, things done with his tablet, and every other type of art he’s tried in between. After Kagami finishes praising him a thousand times and Aomine eats up each compliment, they both decide they’re hungry for real food. 

That’s when Kagami being the cook that he is, whips up a simple stir fry with old but still usable vegetables and a couple frozen chicken breasts. They ate together on the couch, flipping between a dumb action movie and anime reruns. After they finished eating they washed their dishes together, blowing suds at each other and laughing like a couple of children. 

Now they were currently on the couch, Aomine leaning his back against Kagami’s shoulder while he spread his legs out. The blunette found a couple of mochi balls in his freezer, giving the shorter boy a couple for them to eat for a snack while they made fun of the samurai movie now adorning the flat screen television. 

Except it was really hard to concentrate on the movie when he was pressed up against an amazingly hot boy who smelled like sandalwood, mint, and gardenias. All he wanted to do was fall into his lap and reach for his face to press his lips against his. But he didn’t know anything about Kagami’s sexuality. Sure they’ve been talking for the past couple of hours but whether they batted for the same team hasn’t been one of the subjects yet. 

He really wanted to bring it up, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment they were currently sharing on his couch. Having the other boy storm out of his loft in rage due to an assumption of his sexuality. His blue eyes rolled in frustration, finishing off the chocolate tea mochi ball while looking towards the screen. 

After a couple of minutes he got bored, deciding to get off the couch for a cup of water. His palms were itching to do something. What he really wanted to do was draw, perhaps even water color paint Kagami from his seat on the couch. But mostly he wanted to touch him, and a lot. 

He was usually the type of guy to take what he wanted but if he had a chance with this guy he wasn’t going to blow it. Aomine nodded to himself after chugging his glass of water, giving himself a mental pep talk before he sat back on the couch. Kagami caught his eye when he sat back down and he looked just as antsy as he was. 

The taller boy tossed his arm behind the couch, inches away from the tan boy’s shoulder. He feels the redhead looking at him out the corner of his eye. He laughs, turning his attention towards him. “What is it?” 

He shakes his head. “Nothing, it’s just I want to ask you something but I don’t wanna cross a boundary or be an asshole and destroy the friendship we’ve had today,” 

“I’m the king of crossing boundaries and being an asshole, so shoot,” 

Kagami sighs through his nose before turning towards him. “Are you straight?” 

“No, I’m not,” Aomine says after a scoff, “are you?” 

He shakes his head again, this time with a smile. “Nope.” 

“Then can I ask a question of my own?” 

“Sure.” 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, his arm sliding off the couch and onto his shoulder. 

The redhead nods, instinctively licking his lips. “Yeah,” 

Aomine smirks, bringing Kagami closer to him. The two of them pause, their noses an inch away from each other. The taller boy leans in first, tilting his head sideways to press their lips together. The redhead’s lips fit against his perfectly, feeling as soft as they looked. The kiss was deep, a series of long pecks until Kagami ran his tongue against Aomine’s bottom lip. He parted his lips instantly, groaning as his tongue entered his mouth. 

The redhead began to press him into the couch, the taller boy lying on his back while Kagami settled himself in between his legs. In this position their kiss grew more heated, Aomine’s fingers skimming his jawline before threading them through his crimson locks. 

The tan boy moaned into his mouth, loving the scrape of fingernails against his scalp. He then pressed himself harder against the blunette, their hard ons making a delicious friction. Aomine bucked against him, a groan rising in his throat while he pulled the redhead closer. 

Soon they separated for air, their lips centimeters away while they fought to breathe steadily. Their eyes bored into one anothers, their hips still lightly grinding against one anothers. A whine rises in the taller boy’s throat, one of his hands dropping from Kagami’s hair to grip his hip. 

Aomine then pulls the redhead’s ear to his lips, gently taking the lobe in between his teeth to slide his tongue against the flesh. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered hotly into his ear. 

Kagami shuddered, his pants suddenly feeling way too tight. “Shit. Let’s get to your bed already,”

He presses his lips against his jaw while rutting up against him. “Okay,” he breathes. 

The tan boy loosen’s himself out of the blunette’s grip, taking his hand to pull him up to his feet. They walk hand in hand, taking five wide steps to the bed on the other side of his the room. Aomine yanks his hand out of his grip, giving him a smoldering look before pulling his shirt over his head. 

Kagami follows his lead, reaching for the button and zipper of his jeans. The two of them undress to their boxers in seconds, the taller boy stepping forward to place his hands on the other boy’s hips. His thumbs hook in the waistband of his underwear, tongue flicking out to lick in between the redhead’s lips. 

He opens his mouth to let him in, reaching to dip his hands underneath his boxers to grab his ass cheeks. Aomine groans against his mouth, finally tugging down Kagami’s underwear. His fingers instantly wrap around his cock, mentally praising the gods for his dick being perfect in his hand than earlier when he was drawing it. 

The redhead bucks into his grasp, pulling his hands out the other boy’s boxers to pull them down. He knocks Aomine’s hand away from his dick, deciding to press their naked cocks together. The blunette nearly bites his lip from the contact, digging his nails into his hip instead. 

They grind against each other for a bit, sounds of pleasure emitting from their muffled lips. The taller boy starts to pull Kagami to the bed, pulling him down on top of him while he lies on his back. The couple stop kissing for a moment, taking the time to look into each others eyes while they enjoyed their skin on skin contact. 

Laughter suddenly bubbled up Aomine’s throat, his hand reaching up to run through crimson and black fringe. “You’re making me break my rule,”

“Yeah, and what rule is that?” he asks, a small smile adorning his features. 

“Hooking up with nude models.” 

“You do it a lot?” 

“Did,” he says, “did it a lot in the beginning of my artist career.” 

Kagami nods, deciding to run his hand through the midnight blue fringe against Aomine’s forehead. “What made you stop?” 

“I fell in love with one,” he says, a somber filled smirk gracing his lips.

“Do you regret it?” he asks, beginning to place soft pecks against his jaw line “falling in love with them?” 

“No, actually I don’t. He was actually one of the best things that happened to me at the time,” he says, inhaling the scent from Kagami’s hair, “but I don’t wanna talk about that right now. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget how to breathe.” 

He laughs. “I didn’t peg you for a bottom,” he says before placing a peck beside Aomine’s lips. 

“I’m a switch hitter and fucking proud of it. I doubt you’re a hundred percent top.” 

“I’m not. I just expected someone like you to be one of those people that top all time.” 

“Someone like me?” he asks after a short chuckle. 

“Fuck off, you know what I meant,” the redhead says, his hand running up Aomine’s chest to brush over his nipple, “besides, do you wanna keep talking? Or do you wanna forget how to breathe?” 

The blunette smiles. “Breathing is overrated,” he claims before pressing his lips against his, “the lube and stuff is in that drawer.” 

Kagami nods, leaning over him for what needs. He pulls it out after rummaging around for a bit. He sets the condom down next to Aomine’s hip before popping the cap of the lube. He coats his fingers, rubbing them together before settling back on his knees between his legs. Their eyes meet while he presses the first lubed finger against his entrance. 

Aomine lightly flinches, suddenly remembering he hasn’t bottomed in almost a year. He starts to regret his decision until a spark of pleasure pools in his stomach, the redhead’s finger working it’s way in and out of him. He then moans when the second finger joins, stretching and scissoring him open. 

The third finger is a tight fit but still pleasurable. Kagami’s thick fingers working him open and occasionally brushing his prostate to leave him writhing from his touch. He hisses, the redhead placing a hand around his cock. He bucks into his grasp, cursing under his breath when the pace of his hand starts to increase. 

“You have a really nice dick,” Kagami says nonchalantly, “I really wanna suck you off, but I know getting pounded is what you’re more interested in.” 

He lets out a breathy laugh. “I thought the same about your dick when I first saw it. As for you sucking me off, maybe tomorrow.” 

“You planning on keeping me around till tomorrow?” he asks, his fingers easing in and out long and slow. 

Aomine opens his eyes for the first time since his fingers entered him. His midnight blue eyes landing on the tan boy’s face, smirking at him. “Yeah, if you’re not doing anything.” 

“I’m not,” he says, finally pulling his fingers out to reach for the condom. 

“Perfect,” he mumbles, watching with interest as he rolls the latex over his cock. 

He throws the condom wrapper to the floor, placing his palms on Aomine’s hips. “Is this how you wanna get fucked?”

He ponders for a moment, loving the warmth radiating from his large hands. He then shakes his head, knocking Kagami’s hands away to roll over on his stomach. “Doggy style is my thing when I’m a bottom.” 

“Feels better?” he asks, watching him get on his hands and knees.

“That and I want you to admire how great my ass looks while you’re fucking me,” he says, looking over his shoulder with a smile. 

Kagami smiles back, his hand reaching out to palm one of the cheeks. “Your ass is great, but I rather be inside it,” 

“Then by all means get on with it,” he says, sharing another heated look with the redhead over his shoulder. 

His hand slides over to the other cheek, giving it a gentle smack. A laugh bubbles up his throat from the groan that emits from the blunette’s lips. He then grabs his cock, aligning it with the puckered hole before pushing in. Aomine’s fingers grip the sheets, feeling the slight thrum of pain mixed with pleasure as Kagami’s dick stretches him open. 

The redhead lets out a deep breath from his nose, revelling in the tight warmth wrapped around him. The taller boy pushes back against him, signalling that he’s ready for him to move. Kagami licks his lips first while placing his palms firmly on Aomine’s hips. He slightly pulls back to only have his hips harshly snap forward. The blunette whines, a series of moans following it while the tan boy continuously pounds into him. 

Kagami faintly smiles while fucking him, loving the sounds spilling from the taller boy’s mouth. He then changes the angle a little lower, the tip of cock brushing Aomine’s prostate head on causing him to curse. His hand then flies to his own dick, the head slick with precum. Soon his strokes match the rhythm of the tan boy’s thrusts, pointed, rough, and merciless. 

The blunette hears a string of curses leave the other boys mouth, the speed and harshness of his thrusts sharper than before as he brings himself towards orgasm. That causes Aomine to tug at his cock harder and faster, wanting to climax around the same time as him. 

To his own surprise he comes first, a guttural moan leaving his mouth while cum spills over his fingers and sheets. Kagami curses, his hips wildly snapping forward till he stills to ride out his orgasm. He curses again after he finishes coming down from it, slowly pulling out his softened cock. 

Aomine whines at the loss of warmth, the redhead tossing the condom in the waste basket near his bed before lying next to him. His crimson eyes watch the taller boy, lying on his stomach with his eyes closed. They suddenly snap open, looking to the side to land on Kagami’s face. 

A smile tugs at his lips while he shifts on his side. “You make me happy I broke my rule,” 

“Can I help you break your rule for the rest of the week while I’m here?” he asks, returning the smile. 

Aomine shifts closer to Kagami, softly pressing his lips against his for a minute. “Fuck yeah you can,” he says, a lazy grin adorning his features.

**Author's Note:**

> still catching up, sorry. 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
